This invention relates to a multi-piece (e.g., two-piece) applique for a vehicle pillar or other suitable vehicle surface.
An applique is a decorative member or cover which is fastened to a vehicle surface to add styling and/or to functionally cover aesthetically non-pleasing portions of the vehicle. Conventional appliques are made of metal and/or plastic as is known in the art. For example, it is known to provide appliques over the external surfaces of B-pillars of a vehicle (car, truck, van, or the like). While the applique may be attached directly to the B-pillar itself, it is also possible to attach a B-pillar applique to door sheet metal so that the applique is not directly attached to the pillar and instead opens and closes along with the door (front or rear door) while the B-pillar remains fixed in place. A pillar is known in the art as a structural member provided to support the structure of a vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional automobile. The automobile of FIG. 1 includes front and rear assemblies 1 and 3 having front and rear windows 5 and 7, respectively. The vehicle B-pillar, generally designated by reference numeral 9, is located at least partially between the front and rear windows. Generally speaking, forward pillar 11 is typically referred to as an A-pillar, center pillar 9 as a B-pillar, and rear pillar 13 as a C-pillar.
Because of the high visibility of the B-pillar area, appliques are commonly used to provide an aesthetically pleasing surface on or proximate the pillar. Such an applique is used, for example, to cover manufacturing imperfections or the like and is commonly finished in cooperating or matching vehicle colors to provide a desirable aesthetic appearance.
FIGS. 2 and 3(a)-3(b) illustrate a conventional applique for a vehicle B-pillar that has been sold by the applicant. This single color (e.g., black) B-pillar applique is attached to the door frame (not directly to the B-pillar) so that the applique opens and shuts along with the door (e.g., front door) while the B-pillar remains fixed in place. It is currently believed that this applique represents xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d and therefor it is labeled as such. As can be seen, the applique of FIGS. 2-3 includes both an overlying formed sheet metal portion 30 which is to be seen by a viewer, and an underlying polymeric portion 31 attached to portion 30. Sheet metal portion 30 includes flange 34 as well as aesthetically pleasing curved portion 35. Plastic fasteners 32 are provided in order to help secure the applique to the B-pillar.
The exterior surface 33 (see FIG. 2) of this B-pillar applique is typically seen by a viewer looking at the exterior of a vehicle on which the applique is mounted. The interior surface 36 (see FIG. 3) of the applique is typically hidden from view when the applique is mounted on the vehicle. Thus, it is customary in the art to paint the exterior surface 33 of an applique (e.g., with black paint) so as to render the vehicle aesthetically pleasing to those looking at it. Exterior surfaces of conventional appliques are typically painted a single color (e.g., black) by a manufacturer of the applique.
Unfortunately, there is no easy and cost-effective way to provide a multi-colored applique other than trying to use different paint processes with different colors in painting a single piece applique. This may be undesirable in certain circumstances.
Thus, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need in the art for an applique structure which enables an applique manufacturer to efficiently enable a multi-colored applique to be formed if this is desirable. It is a purpose of different embodiments of this invention to fulfill any and/or all of the aforesaid described needs in the art, and/or to solve any or all of the aforesaid problems or other problems which will become apparent to the skilled artisan when given the following disclosure.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved multi-piece applique for at least partially covering a pillar (e.g., B-pillar) or other surface (e.g., door frame) of a vehicle (e.g., car, truck, van, etc.).
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved multi-piece applique for a vehicle. In certain embodiments of this invention, a first piece or component of the applique may be painted a first color (e.g., red) while a second piece or component of the applique may be painted a second color (e.g., black) so that when the applique is assembled the result is a multi-colored applique. In other embodiments, both pieces of the applique may be painted the same color (e.g., black).
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-piece applique that is easy to attach to or mount on a surface (e.g., door frame structure or pillar) of a vehicle in separate steps.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-piece applique for a vehicle, wherein a first piece of the applique helps to hold in place a second piece of the applique.
Another object of this invention is to provide a B-pillar applique which includes a molded polymer inclusive (e.g., entirely or partially of a polymer material) retainer member adhered or otherwise fastened thereto, the retainer member including at least one fastener for helping retain the applique on the door of a vehicle.
In certain embodiments of this invention, the B-pillar remains fixed in place while the B-pillar applique is attached to a door (front or rear door) for opening and closing therewith. In other words, the B-pillar applique may not be directly connected to the B-pillar itself, but instead may be attached/connected to the door frame. While not preferred, it is also possible to attach the multi-piece applique directly to the pillar itself.
Yet another object of this invention is to satisfy one or more of the aforesaid objects and/or needs.
This invention will now be described with respect to certain embodiments thereof, along with reference to the accompanying illustrations.